Innocent Eyes
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Des yeux innocents, j'en avais toujours eu. Pourtant, en grandissant, je les avais sentis se pervertir; j'avais alors plongé dans ce monde de fantaisie, en espérant les conserver, encore un peu plus longtemps.


Corrigé, modifié, machiné avec beaucoup de talent par Ocee, aimez-là.  
Puis, relu par Saam, juste comme ça, que je remercie.

Les phrases en italique sont des paroles de la chanson.

PS:Hina, je t'aime

Note de l'auteur:

J'étais dans la bagnole de mes parents. Je pensais à toi, à ce que j'allais t'offrir. Puis j'ai entendu cette chanson passée. J'ai écouté les paroles. J'ai trouvé. Parce que, cette chanson , (Innocent Eyes) on dirait elles. Alors, voilà, _elles _sont pour toi, aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu aimeras. Et profite bien de tes 17 ans, ceytrolaclass!

* * *

**_Innocent Eyes_**

La tête penchée sur le côté, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, je me laisse emporter par le passé, par mes souvenirs. Par celui de toi, qui se rappelait à moi comme une brulure. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie ainsi, tu sais ? Peut-être étais-tu honteuse d'avoir brisé mon innocence, ce regard naïf qui voit le monde comme s'il était pur et lavé de tout souci. Tu n'avais rien saisi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis si peu innocente, si peu. Je me réfugie dans un monde_, je me perds dans la fantaisie_, je fuis la réalité. Mais, au fond, je suis consciente de tout, je vis parmi vous et je grandis, comme tout être humain. Je confronte la vie, chaque instant, mais je suis bien trop lâche pour la regarder en face. Alors, je m'échappe_ dans un pays mystérieux de film d'enfant_, le genre d'endroit où je me retrouve de nouveau à cinq ans. Un endroit où il n'y a aucun souci, _un endroit où on ne grandit pas, un endroit où on n'attrape pas froid_ et je fais semblant de ne rien voir.

Vous avez l'impression que je ne suis pas là, _que je suis perdue dans mes pensées_, que je suis fragile et innocente. Pourtant, je fais semblant, tout le temps. J'ai simplement besoin de _trouver une étoile pour me guider_, la personne en qui je peux avoir confiance, celle que je suivrai aveuglement. Cette personne qui me donnera le courage de regarder la vie en face et d'arrêter de la fuir.

Je pensais l'avoir trouvée en la personne de Blaise, cette étoile. Je le pensais si fort, tu dois t'en douter. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était ma bouée de sauvetage, l'ancre qui me reliait à la terre et qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans mon monde imaginaire. Je m'étais lamentablement trompée, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, comment aurais-je pu m'en douter ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner que l'homme que j'aimais n'était pas celui qui me maintiendrait debout devant la Vie ?

Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai d'abord refusé de l'accepter. Blaise était ma moitié, j'allais l'épouser, il n'y avait que lui pour me guider. Finalement, j'ai réalisé que ma réaction était puérile. Peut-être bien que Blaise n'était pas mon étoile, tout compte fait, peut-être que je l'avais associé trop vite. D'ailleurs, avant Blaise, j'avais longtemps cru que cette étoile, c'était toi, ma meilleure amie, et peut-être ne m'étais-je pas trompée finalement… Après tout, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être ma meilleure amie ? Alors je me suis basée sur cela et j'ai espéré que tu reviennes, que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu étais partie ainsi, pour que tu redeviennes mon étoile, mon support, celle qui m'oblige à affronter la vie.

Mais tu ne reviens pas et ça commence à me faire mal. Je me dis qu'au final, je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir sortir de ce monde de fausse innocence, pour protéger _la petite fille en moi qui ne fera plus que se cacher. _J'aurais mieux fait de continuer à me cacher les yeux afin de _ne pas me laisser voir les mensonges et les erreurs_.

Evidemment, vous n'en saviez rien, vous pensiez que j'étais toujours autant perdue. Pourtant, je faisais des efforts pour vous paraitre plus ancrée dans la réalité, moins naïve, vraiment. Mais ça n'a pas suffi, apparemment. Parce que tu es partie, pour ne pas briser encore plus mon innocence, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, si tu savais.

Parce que, dans le monde où je m'évade, je ne grandis plus. Certes, j'ai toujours mon regard d'enfant, ces _yeux innocents_, mais par eux je vois le monde tellement plus profondément que vous. Je vois toute la douleur de la vie, toute la dureté qui réside sur la Terre, _je vois comment sont définis les hommes_ au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Je vois tout, absolument tout à travers _mes yeux innocents_, ceux qui ne voient ni coupables ni vainqueurs, simplement des victimes.

Cependant, je me suis lésée moi-même. J'étais persuadée de tout savoir sur le monde, j'étais persuadée que faire semblant me sauverait. J'étais persuadée qu'en fuyant le regard de la Vie, j'y arriverais mieux. Qu'en me perdant dans mon monde, je m'épargnais. Je me suis simplement perdue plus encore.

Je rêvais d'un passé, du temps où _la seule chose que tu voulais faire était de montrer à_ nos parents réunis combien tu jouais bien. Assise sur un tabouret, je t'accompagnais au chant et tu me suivais de temps à autre, fredonnant le refrain.

_Ces jours me manquaient_ et ce sont eux que je voulais faire revivre. Je me les visualisais, je chantais, j'allais bien, toi aussi. Nous n'avions pas grandi, nous étions comme avant et nous n'avions pas de problèmes.

Tu ne m'avais jamais embrassée, tu n'étais jamais partie, nous n'avions jamais souffert de cette ambigüité, je voyais le monde comme une enfant, où tous sont purs et innocents, où je ne me rendais compte de rien.

Voilà, c'est le monde où je vivais, celui où je me réfugiais. Je me _perdais dans cette fantaisie_ et _ces jours me manquent_ tellement.

Aujourd'hui, tu es partie depuis plusieurs mois. Tu n'as envoyé aucune lettre, aucun indice qui nous permettrait de te situer. Tu as disparu, complètement. Et tu as emmené mon innocence avec toi, parce que sans toi, je n'arrive plus à me réfugier dans ma _terre de dessin animé_, je suis confrontée à la vie. C'est étrange de se dire que tu me fuis pour me sauver, pour que je puisse _garder ma pureté et mes yeux innocents_, alors que ce n'est que le contraire qui m'arrive.

Je sombre, Pansy, j'ai besoin de _trouver une étoile pour me guider, pour la petite fille en moi qui ne veut plus se cacher_ et qui doit apprendre à regarder le monde, en se confondant avec l'adulte, en observant à travers ses yeux. Je dois grandir, arrêter mes actes de lâcheté, qui ne font que blesser. Pourtant, _sous mes sentiments, sous ma peau_, je réalise votre douleur, ne peux cependant que l'observer et m'en chagriner.

Tu sais, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu te rappelles _quand nous avions quinze ans et que tous les enfants à l'école_, ceux-là même qui ne nous comprenaient pas, se donnaient le droit de _te traiter de folle parce que tu avais saisi la chance de rêver_. Et ce rêve, Pansy, je m'y suis réfugiée avec toi, seulement je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en sortir et il m'a caché les yeux, m'a guidé selon ses souhaits et a fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Je vous blesse, je le sais, j'en ai mal, mais je veux juste que tu me_laisses garder ma pureté et mes yeux innocents_, et je veux juste continuer à flancher devant la vie, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes. Pansy, je dois_ trouver une étoile pour me guider_, qu'attends-tu pour me serrer contre toi et me montrer le chemin ?

* * *

Note:

Merci d'avoir lu o/ N'oubliez pas de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Hina, et pis si vous en voulez plus sur Daphné et Pansy, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à _Crever d'Innocence _et _Et la vie s'envole_ ^^


End file.
